Young Justice:A New Story
by KyloRen2545
Summary: The Titans had defeated Darkseid and saved the world,or so they seems that a greater threat was in control all e new heroes now have their chance to show their strength! Four weeks after the invasion,enemies,threats,disasters,all here in the sequel to YJ:Darkseid!
Chapter one:Beginning Anew

Four weeks after the invasion...

The object rushes through the from building to building,until it stops on one." 'Beep' Come in.I have a lead on the suspect,cornering it on eighth."A voice says."Roger that,Alpha coming around seventh,see you in a few."Another voice ,'RING RING RING',an alarm goes off."It's entered the warehouse,go!"

Raven flies through the air with Superboy flying next to Boy runs as a tiger on the ground,stealthfully dodging mailboxes and street signs and hurdling stop at the warehouse."Superboy to Nightwing,I'm here on eighth,what's the plan?" Nightwing watches from above on the top of a building."I am going to keep look out here,you take Raven and Beast Boy it,capture it,it will lead us to them."He says looking into the windows of the warehouse with his binoculars."Roger ,let's move!" He says as he points his jump in through a broken window."Beastie,take the left,Raven go with him,I'll go this way."He nod and walk their separate ways.

Nightwing stood atop the large much had happened in the last month and a members were taken on,Darkseid was defeated,and a new threat was over the city,reports and creatures taking people from their 30% of the population had Martian and the Justice league had been taken as stood atop the building,working his best to stop it."Anything yet?" He asks through intercom."Nothing." Superboy says."We haven't seen anything yet." Beast Boy says."Why is it the bad guys always choose a warehouse to hide in?"Beast Boy asks."I am still not sure what a Warehouse is."Raven hovers above the ground,still thinking about the pain she endured."Well don't worry,you'll get used to it." Superboy says."BANG!" A large noise was heard from the west corridor."Got him!" Beast Boy turns into a lion and pounces."UGH!" Someone yells."Ha,got ya you-Connor!" He says."I am seconds away from pulling every hair from your body!" He yells as he pushes him off."Hehe." He chuckles nervously."He is leaving out the back door."Raven says."Oh no,he's gonna get away!" Beast boy turns into a bird then as he is about to fly away,"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven opens a dark portal and the man falls through hides by a crate."Nice trick."Superboy walks over to it."Nightwing,we have on down." He turns the man around."It's another one...another Starro."He man laid there, face had a creature attached to it,a creature of star shape.

Back at the cave."RAAAARW!" Starfire yelled as she blasted at Aqualad with her energy jumps out of the way and flung water at smashed into the wall,but flew at him barely threw four energy blasts,he dodged them,well most of was knocked to the hovers above him."My win."She says."He chuckles."Are you certain I did not hurt you,Kaldur?" She asks."I am tougher than I are improving wonderfully."He says."Thank you much."She Zeta-Beam activated."Recognized,Kid Flash B1-4,Artemis,B1-6."It says as Artemis and Wally come in."We're home!" Wally yells."Hey man!" Blue Beetle says."Yo man!" Kid Flash/Bart Allen ,and Bumblebee come in with Red Arrow/Roy Harper."Oh my gosh,girl,you're back!'Bumblebee said."Where is he?" Zatanna holds up her baby."Awwwwww." They all smiles as Lian,AKA The Piper,looked at him too."What's his name?" She asks."Wally...after his dad." She all walk to the den."So,hermano,congrats,but when did you...?" Blue Beetle asks."We married in secret...and this I missed the big battle." He says."Meh,we managed." Kid Flash says."Not from what I heard,apparently you and Blue "crashed" into each other and were out of the battle for then." He says."Well we fought for a whole three minutes and did wonderfully." Blue Zeta started to open again."Recognized,Nightwing B1-1,Superboy B1-5,Beast Boy C1-2,Supergirl C1-5."It all come through carrying a man."Superboy,take the specimen to the medical bay,same as the others." Nightwings says."I don't know why we bother,none have been responsive,but I guess trying is better than nothin'."Connor says as he carried it away."Hey Wally."Nightwing says."Hey man,been a while."Wally squints as he looks at his arm."Hey,I'll be right back,Artie's in the den if you want to say hi."Wally says as he walks away.

"Ugh." Wally groans as he removes his red hand glitched and became see-through every few seconds."Aw man,what's going on?" He asks."You're degenerating."Nightwing says as he stands in the doorway."What?" Wally asks."The machine we used to bring you back...it seemed you are degenerating as if it didn't reconstruct you ...you're dying."


End file.
